


Broken Handplate

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans and Papyrus had gone their separate ways. And how it's Sans against the world as he tries to build a life for himself...With increasing pressure from every side, Sans had to seal off a part of his soul, in order to have the dedication and determination reach his many goals.Deep down- he holds on to the hope and belief that perhaps... he and his brother shall meet again someday.
Kudos: 24





	Broken Handplate

Overlooking the town a skeleton stood upon the mountainside- his gaze was downcast yet his eternal grin remained on his jaws; within his orbits, his eyelights were so tiny, that they were almost unseen against the blackness. The skeleton's shoulders appear to be dragged down like an unseen weight was resting on them.  
  
Sans never moves, only those tiny pin-sized eyelights swift to the side - staring at one of the tallest buildings that were in the distant city; the place his brother lived.  
  
He sighs, not understanding how the once pair of inseparable monsters could drift away from each other. 

It did not happen overnight. They were as close as ever when they first reached the surface; almost joint to the hip. Together they experience new sights and sounds, enjoying the fresh air and heat of the sun. There were many things like loved doing together... yet they had different ideas for the future. 

Papyrus had always wanted to be popular, the humans were drawn to him. They loved him. He became the face of the monsterkind, next to Mettaton.

  
  
Slowly. Slowly. Slowly.

  
  
Sans imagined it being likened to them both standing in a black room and a white path was in front of them, souls pulsing in tune- walking in time, their destination the same. Then someone else appeared in the darkness- Papyrus had moved slightly off course. Another figure enters, blocking the way, making them all around...and the brothers joined up quickly. Another appears, nearer this time, they move as one and again they met... again and again this appeared- until they were completely surrounded by faceless humans and monsters. So Sans breaks away to go around them only this time he did not meet Papyrus on the other side.   
  
He halts in his trails and waits while remaining unmoving on the path.

Papyrus faced the other direction, all the while Sans never moved an inch, still staring down the same path.  
  
However a new path had opened up for Papyrus- he began walking down with those following him closely, never once glancing back.

Still, Sans remained motionless.

  
  
Slowly. Slowly. Slowly.

  
  
Sans glances behind.   
  
And finds a sea of shadows encircling a great bright light. He knew this his brother had become a bright hope in the darkness for many- Papyrus shone as bright as the sun and drew others to his gentle heat.

Sans's light, however, was like a star- Distance and unnoticeable amongst the other stars in the dark.  
  
He turned back, to face the path he and his brother once walked down, only now it was broken.  
  
And thus Sans sees he has changes position, here saw a new path opening up, one just for himself... yet he waits. 

  
  
And waits. And waits.

  
  
He knew it was in vain. The dream was within him, a desire for his brother to return and together rebuild their broken path and continue on... together. Always together.   
  
Sans had gazed back. His unreachable light was further than ever.

Slowly. Slowly. Slowly.

Slowly it happened.

  
  
Sans faces his new path... and drags himself at the start- then began to walk, then jog and then he ran.  
  
  
While Sans always told himself he never knew, never understood- he could boil things down to certain hopes and dreams.  
  
While living in the underground, he wanted; New job. New friends. Parties. Fancy dinners. Dates.

A new life.

And he got it when he reached the surface; thousand times over. 

  
For Sans... it was not what he wanted. 

  
  
Sans liked spending time one on one with his brother. Sans liked quiet night stargazing rather than loud parties. Loved home-cooked meals and going out to a local bar once a couple of nights a week, rather than fancy restaurants every night where he had to act a certain way. As as for friends- he wanted only a few true ones instead of a hundred faceless ones. As for work, he wanted a part-time thing, so he could have time with Papyrus and his hobbies- Not working himself to the bone from overly demanding people.

Now he was gone.

Sans wonders if he could have done more to have made him stay- he allows a single tear to fall from his socket; his brother far away, gone to an unreachable place and n-

'*-but at least he was not dust.' A small part of his mind whispers to him. That thought stopped the rest of the tears falling.

Sans stand back from the edge, feeling a little dizzy- he remembers. He remembers bits and pieces of the different timelines. Remembers the icy air blowing through him as he watches the red scarf dancing with the wind, taking some of his brother's dust with it.

A gust of wind was blowing through him now. So he steps further back, but see enough to see over the side, where his gaze all upon his trailer van. Then looking beyond that, he sees his new path.  
  
'*this is what papyrus wants.' Sans reminds himself, forcing his mind to move away from Papyrus- he knew he would never truly be out of his thoughts.

Further up the mountainside, a four-story building was being worked on. It was partially built within the rock mass and soon to be covered with some of the main building; underneath he made a secret labyrinth with puzzles, at its centre would be a tiny Core. At the very top of the building, a large manor-like house had been planned. When the completed, the building should be in line with this side of the mountain's peak, which has a bridge, that was going to have a small hut with a platform. Where he knew he was dreaming about spent his summer nights. Just watching the stars go by.

  
  
Sans grins. 

Gold was a big deal on the surface, so much that even the poorest of monsters can live off their small savings for years- And Sans had been saving for a while, now he was able to make this working and fully stocked laboratory for himself. Which would be the main building he was staring at.  
  
After buying the surrounding land, he had gone to Alphys and requested all past data that was housed still, in the Core.

Alphys refused at first until Sans sat down and explains his reasoning.

Sans was working on reproduction for monsters, or rather the rare and dying out monsters- the ones that may not see their next generation.

Alphys did not know why he wanted every piece of data, but he wore her down. Her mate, Undyne, was one of the monster's race that needed help with offspring since there were only three of her kind left, and all were female. As well as Asgore and Toriel, since they had not gotten back together...yet...  
  
Soon Sans had gained access to everything. ... during this time, he learned how he and his brother came to be.   
  
His right hand twitches- then he made his black fingerless glove covered hand, into a fist. 

  
  
Turning his gaze to his fist, he glares. 

  
  
A wall had blocked his path. Something he needed to break down if he wanted to continue forward.  
  
Hidden under this glove was a metal plate, which he needs off, for him to go on with his research. And then there was another, much larger wall blocking him- his 1 hp.

To go through with his plans, he wanted to first use himself as a lab rat. For this, he needed both bones of his hands.  
  
Sans relaxes his hand, frowning deeply as he looks back to the town. He knew he could find a way around this block rather than knocking it down. In the meantime, he was going to transfer all files into his new laboratory; also sort his library out, which was going to be placed on the top floor, just under his house. 

He had been collecting books for the last few years- his library would be filled with every book he could find about monsterkind- from both monster's and human's standpoint. He had already found one old book which held details on a few monsters. It was written by a human monster hunter once 2000 years ago.  
  
Sans went to all the mentioned monsters that were existed in the book and questioned them to see if these things were true. If that was the case, he meant that once upon a time humans were interested in studying monsters.  
  
Sans thought back a certain book he found, as well as the recordings of how he came to be. 

This gave Sans a little bit of hope for his work.  
  
Hope for the future- his main dream was to have a family.

Not just for the sake of saving the dying skeleton race.

But to have someone to love again. And have them love him back.

  
  
Sans glances down at his trailer van, rubbing his right hand with his left, while he hated the plate that was embedded into him, he could not help but feel it was his last link to Papyrus. Sans abruptly halts his thoughts, choosing to focus on everything else- he had to have dedication and determination to have success- to throw away his own soul if need be, in order to reach his goal. 

He began to list many ways to start this project; It would be one more month before his lab and house would be completed until then he could not rest. After he has done all things... only then can he laze about once more.   
  
Sans vanishes from the mountainside, reappearing into his trailer; he flops down on the sofa- perhaps a small nap would not hurt before it all began.

XD ~ DX

  
  
  
  
  
Sans felt paralyzed by the time he finished reading the letter in hand; he simply sat motionlessly, orbits had long gone black. 

  
  
A twitch, he frowns deeply. 

The humans were accusing him of aiding the so-called new 'monster war'- talk of rumours had been spreading for a couple of years; about monster gathering together in the shadows, to attack humans.   
  
This was laughable.

  
  
They claim his so-called 'involvement' was due to his HP Freezer- A drug or potion he formed using old human writings alongside his science. It had the ability to stop or rather freeze the HP bar for ten minutes. However, if the damage is dealt, then the bar would go, the higher the damage the faster the timer would count down- It held a high potion that carried healing properties within, which is a moment in time, scar over any attack.

Sans had explained to Alphys many times. Why his reasons for doing this, he needs to freeze his hp for the overall project. She, of course, had backed his up- still, it seemed, he was being closely watched.  
  
Sans's eyelights return and he blinks, he growls lightly at the letter.

It was stupid, the whole thing was.

  
  
He drops it on his desk, the light catching the metal- he stares at his hand, or rather than the plate and it seemed to stare back.   
  
Sans knew it was going to be a pain to get off, in more ways than one; it was not only the screw but the lasting magic that had been implanted within it. Sans studied the theory behind this kind of magic, he read of its history, he was well aware of the serious backlash he will experience from it.

It was now or never- He had been holding it off for some time now, but they needed to see the holes in his hands, for evidence of his work. He never thought he would be backed into a wall like this.  
  
Things were piling up by the workload; he needs to get this plate off, holes in hand, record, and report his results. He would also need eggs from Undyne, and the other two of her kind. And then there was Alphys asking him about the hybrid project; a number of monsters no longer took mates within their own kind, and after many years, no offspring were reported from their union. So after a number of meetings with Asgore, Alphys and other monsters he deemed unimportant to remember- he asked to use the hp freezer to extract a small piece of their soul.... of course, he needed to fix that machine's blueprints, because, at this moment, it looked like it was designed to take a huge chunk out the monster's soul. Which was more work...

Sans brings up his lift hand and run it down his face- he remembers jokingly saying to Alphys, that she and Undyne, could be his first attempt at a hybrid. To which she went completely red and did not speak with for a week. But she seemed happy enough by her updates in her social networks. He kind of wished that she had not announced to the world and she was going to down in monster history as the first hybrid couple to have a child or six- she got a number of likes for that post as well as a lot of comments, which made her happy... this could go in his favour down the line as more and more monsters and humans held of this. 

Sans pushes away from his desk and stood; he turns around and walks to his large windows to stare at the heavens. His highly intelligent mind was racing on where to even start- the books he managed to gather, did mention slightly on the subject of hybrids. It seemed that in the past, they used proper spells or gems... These practices had been lost during the course of time. He went around to all the eldest in monsterkind, it always came back blank. And the human also had lost something- it seemed they once could use magic, or rather borrow it. 

Empty sockets gaze over the beautiful array of stars above, most were hidden by some clouds, so only a few were on display; it was still a sight to behold. 

Sans's thoughts came down with a crash, as he remembers the letter. It seemed he had to stand in front of a wide range of people to plead his case. 


End file.
